Lista
by sweetcarmeen
Summary: ¿Se puede estar lista para todo lo que la vida te tiene preparada? ¿Se es posible aceptar que te amo cuando estoy con otro? -Detesto el poder que tienes sobre mí-


**Esto es algo que recientemente se me ocurrió hoy en la casa de una amiga, se que será muy corto el inicio pero espero de verdad que disfruten de esta historia, la razón de mi fic empezó porque bueno hehe estaba planeando como empezar otro fic que tengo en mente y… ¡BUM! Sentí que Dios me iluminó xD hehehe, sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic.**

***Representa el momento en que yo explique la historia en adelante, si aparece *H o *K significa que es el punto de vista de hilary o kai.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki.**

Al fin, al fin de tanto tiempo juntos ha llegado el gran día, el día en que al fin nos convertiremos en uno solo, en donde dejaremos aun lado nuestras vergüenzas y nos enfocaremos en lo que importa.

Entramos a un cuarto, tu me sostienes con mucho cariño mi mano, la besas, pero lo haces de una manera tan protectora y tierna a la vez, como si quisieras decirme que yo solo puedo ser tuya y de nadie más, a pesar de que aparentas ser una persona frívola con los demás me alegra saber que yo soy la única que ha conocido tu lado… más humano, el lado que solo muestras a los que te importan, claro está que te importan tus amigos, los bladebreakers, pero no lo haces de la misma manera que lo haces conmigo y eso aunque suene egoísta me gusta.

Puedo notar que estás muy nervioso y ansioso, apuesto a que es tu primera vez, para mi también lo es, con mucho cuidado me depositas en la cama y sin soltar mi mano me susurras:

-Hilary, ¿estás segura de qué ya estás **lista**? Lo más seguro es que debiéramos esperar un poco más- debes de estar muy ansioso, presiento que si mi respuesta fuera negativa te desilusionarías, ya que eso significaría esperar más…

-Kai, estoy muy segura de que estoy lista, si no lo estuviera no te haría perder el tiempo, por favor Kai, solo quiero estar junto a ti y formar una hermosa familia, pero más que nada deseo ser solo tuya, sabes bien que te amo demasiado-

-Hmp, cualquiera desearía eso- lo dices con tu sensual sonrisa de medio lado, ¿cómo pude enamorarme de una persona tan ególatra?

-Aunque… yo también deseo lo mismo, Hilary yo también te amo y sería incapaz de hacerte daño, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-

Me das un beso en la frente, para después pasar a mis labios en donde vas depositando varios besos, hasta que después te atreves a darme un beso que al principio es tierno y suave, pero después lo empiezas a hacer salvaje y apasionado, siento tu lengua invadir mi boca, te doy mi aprobación y empiezas a juguetear con mi lengua, nuestras lenguas se unen al compás que nuestra pasión empieza a surgir, nos separamos por falta de aire hasta que…

Empiezo a sentir como un dedo se introduce en mi, me provoca un poco de dolor, al ver mi cara me dices que todo estará bien que es normal sentir esto, vuelves a darme un beso y empiezo a sentir como algo dentro de mi se mueve, ahora ya no es un dedo, ahora es algo mayor, algo que va y viene dentro de mi, hasta que siento que algo se rompe y empieza a salir un líquido, estoy muy exhausta, nuestras respiraciones están muy agitadas, me das nuevamente un beso y me dices:

-Hilary lo hiciste muy bien, te amo-

En ese instante pude escuchar el llanto de nuestro bebé, al fin despúes de tanto tiempo, podremos conocerlo y más que nada nos hemos pasado de ser 2 personas en una sola.

-¡¡¡Muchas felicidades jovencita, acaba de tener un hermoso varón!!! En un momento le traeremos a su bebé-

-Kai…-

-Si-

-Dime la verdad, ¿crees que…-

-No, no lo creo Hilary, lo sé con mucha certeza, estoy muy seguro de que seremos una gran familia, eres una gran mujer, eres mi mujer, la mujer a quien amo y que me ha dado la más grande dicha de poder ser padre y en cuanto te recuperes inmediatamente haremos nuestra boda tal y como siempre soñaste que fuera, nunca Hilary, nunca vuelvas a dudar de nuestra relación, se que no soy el hombre más expresivo e inclusive cariñoso que hay…-

-Kai, yo…-

-Pero escuchame bien, a pesar de todo eso tu me amas y eso es suficiente para mí, tu y nuestro bebé son mi razón de vivir y solo por ustedes dos me haré una persona más cariñosa, porque simplemente los amo-.

-Kai…-empiezo a sollozar y siento tus brazos sobre mi-… Kai eso es lo más..her..moso q-que me haya dicho alguien, te amo y perdóname a lo mejor son mis hormonas que han de estar alborotadas-

-¡Hmp! Será mejor que me acostumbre, sino me volveré loco con tus irritaciones y momentos de sensibilidad, aunque pensándolo bien tu me tienes loco- me da un guiño, lo que provoca en mi un gran sonrojo.

*En ese momento la enfermera se acerca a la joven pareja, entre sus brazos se puede ver un pequeño bulto que no deja de sollozar, al momento en que es entregado con su madre, una gran paz se hace presente en el bebé, el bicolor estaba absorto con lo que veía, su hijo si que podría llamarse un Hiwatari, era idéntico a él, solo se diferenciaban en la manera en que hacía sus gesto y la manera en que tenía cerrados los ojos, todas esas expresiones eran de Hilary, que felicidad y que orgullo sentía el bicolor, jamás creyó que podría amar a alguien con tanta pasión como lo hacía ahora, primero había sido Hilary y ahora era su hijo, pero su felicidad fue más cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez y su hijo le dio una sonrisa o un intento de esta, Hilary no cabía de felicidad al ver la conexión entre padre e hijo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Kai ¡ni hablar! Estaba maravillado con su hijo y más cuando este le apretó su dedo con su pequeñito dedito, de verdad que era un cuadro hermoso.

-Hilary ¿que nombre le quieres poner?-

-Me gustó después de todo el nombre de Gou, es un nombre lindo- le sonrió de la manera encantadora que tanto cautivó a Kai.

-Pero la idea es que no suene lindo, sino varonil y fuerte como mi nombre- decía de una manera presuntuosa el nuevo e inexperto padre.

-Disculpe oh gran señor, hahahahaha, pero definitivamente me quedó con Gou, es un gran nombre, ¿verdad que si mi pequeño Gou?- al decir esto Hilary le da un beso en la frente al pequeño Gou, mientras le empieza a dar muchos cariños como una amorosa madre haría.

-¡Oye! Yo también quiero que me des un beso y los mismo cariños que le das a Gou-

-¡¡¡El gran Kai Hiwatari, esta celoso de su propio hijo!!!! Hahahaha que infantil eres- empieza a reir con mucha energía mientras arrulla a su hijo.

-Yo no estoy celoso- se voltea el bicolor rápidamente para evitar que Hilary viera su notorio sonrojo.

-Ajá… Kai tu no necesitas pedirme un beso, tu solo dámelo- en ese momento Kai se voltea y le da un apasionado beso a Hilary, y como sabrán ellos no estaban del todo solos, ya que se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital con doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban un tanto sonrojados e incómodos con la situación, pero ¿y que? ellos se aman y acaban de tener un hijo es normal que se quisieran demostrar su amor, aunque ese no fuera el lugar ideal, ya que había varias enfermeras que traían la hormona alborotada al ver lo atractivo que era Kai y bueno ni que decir de lo que imaginaban al ver lo apasionado que era al momento de besar, solo les diré que ellas cerraban los ojos imaginando que las besaba a ellas.

Y aunque no lo crean Hilary también tenía embobados a los enfermeros y doctores, pues como dicen el embarazo hace que las mujeres se vean más hermosas y ni que decir del considerado tamaño que su busto había crecido durante el embarazo, sería un pecado si fueses hombre no voltear a verlo, era por eso que Kai se comportaba muy sobreprotector y celoso con ella y si era necesario (que en realidad era todo el tiempo) les dirigía una de sus clásicas y frívolas miradas a todo aquel que osara mirar a SU Hilary con otros ojos.

Dos almas y mentes tan distintas, que sin habérselo propuesto se unieron para ser uno solo, pero… ¿cómo se dio esta unión? Que a pesar de ser distintos, también eran más parecidos de lo que se hubieran imaginado, el amor si que puede ser un gran misterio y más al momento de unir a las personas, pero para saber acerca de esta historia, es necesario regresarnos justo en el momento en que ocurrió esta unión.

Así que los invito para conocer esta hermosa y por supuesto con algo de drama esta historia de dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

**Este fic se lo dedico a patzy-chann, Kira minatoya, Yuki-Minyooki-Chan, Sakura Tachikawa(amiga no se si te guste beyblade pero yo te lo dedico :D) y a todas las demás autoras que escriben fics de Kai y Hiromi, y especialmente a ustedes las lectoras, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Son las 3:10 a.m. créanme de no ser porque mañana es un día festivo y porque no hay clases no lo hubiera hecho desde la 1:00 a.m. lo estoy haciendo y de verdad espero que les guste, lo más probable es que dure 5 o 7 caps depende de que tan inspirada ande hehe xD pero ahh necesitaba hacer un fic de ellos dos, son mi pareja favorita y quería hacer un fic con una faceta en donde se muestre a ellos como padres. **

**PD: Que tentador se ve ese botoncito de alla abajo, ¿no creen? Hehe ¡¡espero sus reviews!! :D**


End file.
